Bubbline- PB&M Thoughts
by femanoximania
Summary: Looking back at the song "Im just yor problem", Marceline's and Princess Bubble gums thoughts are revealed. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think about it thx!


**Bubbline Fanfic PB&M Thoughts  
><strong>

**Marceline**

Argh why does she have to be like that... She gets angry at me for everything; I wish that just for once that she would like me. I'm so stupid! I should never have sung that song. I mean it's true that I don't exactly treat her like a goddess and all but I shouldn't have to. What's wrong with a little teasing and some fun from time to time? Hopefully she didn't get what I meant though. It's not my fault I got angry... I just... wished that she would accept me and... and ... love me back. I know that she's got a ton of obligations for her people and some boring stuff about keeping them safe; I know that, that's why I can see that she needs me. She needs me, the most awesome, coolest, funnest vampire queen to keep her cool and give her some fun. Is it really that bad for showing my love and giving her the fun she needs? I know that it doesn't seem like love, but it is. I love her. Singing that song in front of Fin, Jake, Bmo and especially her, argh! Like seriously, I'm just your problem? I hope you were thinking no. A part of me doesn't hope that you knew what I was feeling and saying but another part of me does. I hope that you realized how much I love you, how much I crave for your pink neck and your pink cheeks, how hurt I am for the lack of love I get back. What am I even saying?! ARGH! *sniff**kicks stone*

**Princess Bubble Gum**

She watched as Marceline began to sing.

"Ladadadada... im gonna burry you in the ground... Ladadadada I'm gonna burry with my sound... I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face"

A stab of annoyance came to her as it was very distasteful.

"Marceline that's too distasteful!" She said annoyed.

She didn't expect Marceline to suddenly get angry and spill her feelings but she did. What did she expect, its Marceline! The vampire who was all about fun and cool but is very sensitive. She knew that about her for sure, she knew that deep down Marceline was feeling something, something that troubled her that made her act weird. Princess Bubble gum didn't exactly know what it was but she saw it, she should've figured it out with her sciency smart brain but she was busy figuring out her own self. She felt angry about what Marceline began saying in her song, it was not true. Yet, it kind of was. She didn't really mind Marceline's teasing and fun but she didn't want to show anyone most especially Marceline. So she pretended to hate and dislike Marceline. She doesn't hate or dislike Marceline, in fact, it was the opposite. Princess Bubble gum felt a rush of guilt, sadness, confusion and something else which she couldn't pin exactly what it was. She felt guilty for ever trying to hide how much Marceline meant to her that it made Marceline mad. She was sad about Marceline being hurt so much. She didn't exactly know what Marceline was talking about but she knew that Marceline was hurt real bad and that princess bubble gum didn't want that. Marceline was kind of her problem though she admitted. Princess bubble gum was feeling something that hurt... and she believed that it was because of Marceline. It wasn't all just hurt though; it was warmth, coldness, a tingle and other stuff which made her confused. It was then that it came to her, Marceline felt hurt because of how much she meant to Marceline. That her ignoring her was really hurting Marceline bad, but why? She looked at Marceline. Marceline, the coolest, funnest vampire of all; looking sad and hurt spilling out her guts. She now didn't just see the words that were hanging in between, she felt it. She watched Marceline, as her long black hair waved in the air, how it would look nice if pink and black were together. She heard Marceline's voice and how good it sounded. She felt how much Marceline loved her. After Marceline sang, it all made sense to her. She loved Marceline. All the warmth and coldness that was hurting her was love. She loved Marceline. Marceline clearly said it; she wanted their relationship to make out. She wanted her to not be so arrogant so that they could just be on the same page. Her heart was now pounding hard as she looked at Marceline. She loved Marceline as more than a friend and Marceline loves her that same way...


End file.
